User blog:Totalescapetheisland/Bad Girls Club: All Out War
Description Bad Girls Club Revived has decided instead of finishing off at it's 1st season with Worlds Collide that they want to re-boot it and bring some new fresh faces to the show. With the most explosive cast by far, yes even more explosive then Mexico. With every girl out to prove themselves it is going to be a All Out War! Cast Age of July 1st 2019 Episode One: Welcome To The Sheller House Bruh! The episode starts out with cast intros. Bee - This Missouri girl is more than meets the eye. She looks really sweet and nice but as her bad girl nickname suggest she will sting if she has too. She is ready for whatever drama comes and is ready to use her extra booty to push and do her signature move "The Booty Bump." Da'Sayya - Our first New York native of this season Da'Sayya was rasied in Staten Island where she went to school and got into a total of 9 fights. 2 inside school (the second got her kicked out) and 7 outside of school with one of them being her enemy and her friend jumping Da'Sayya. Da'Sayyas knows she can handle anything this house brings. Holly - From the state of Iowa you may think Holly is just a nice girl who couldn't hurt a fly but this ghost loving girl is willing to fight any girl that pushes her the wrong way. Pedal - This chick from Vegas may just look like a stripper wich she is but she graduated from Harverd to be a nurse but after the hospital she wanted to work at rejected her she fought the manager getting a permanent ban from their. Pedal is also a major poker player and is one of the top running females in the world ranks. She is ready to lie and manipulate stating her favorite bad girl is Julie from Mexico. Michelle - The oldest in the house as 31 may look like she's too old but she still has a killer body and works out daily. She is ready to be the mother to some of the younger girls but like a mother she will stick up for her kids. Michelle has a bad temper so if you mke her loose it get ready for hurricane Michelle. But Michelle wants to stay calm for her daughter Kelsey at home. Silver - At only 16 years old Silver snuck out of her house and joined the navy after a huge makeover disguising her as a man and getting a fake birth certificate. She is only 19 but she is ready to kick some serious butt. Known as the modern day Mulan lets' see how she handles the other princesses. Tea - Their are many sides to Tea. She has split personality disorder but she has found out the control it so their is only 3. 1 side is Tracy a nice girl who is loving and compassionate. 2 is Tea who is always ready to here about what's going on and spill the "tea" herself. 3 is Tea-Struction who is the best fighter and will ruin anything. When all the girls arrive their instantly becomes a fight between Holly and Pedal. Pedal wants to have a whole room to herself in case she brings any guys over which she probably will and none of the other girls want to fight this early but Holly. Holly confronts Pedal and talks to her about how their are four beds in this room and four in the other room and their are seven girls so seven are not gonna share one room and while one girl gets a whole room to herself. Pedal tells her to back off and go play with some mummy crap. When Pedal turns around to go through her stuff Holly yanks her hair and starts to fight her throwing two powerful fist right to Pedal's face. Da'Sayya and Silver pull them apart. The producers call them all for a house meeting to tell them that security will not help in any fights because it's titled All Out War and the girls will have to pull each other off unless if any blood is shed than security comes in. This causes imediate concern from Michelle who is worried that it might get dangerous really fast. Over the next few days the house seperates onto two sides which are how the rooms are split. Tea, Da'Sayya and Holly form one clique while Silver, Pedal and Bee form another with Michelle not taking sides, due to her mother like attitude. Pedal and Holly end up being the only ones up on night six and have a talk on their fight and how they want to show girls around the world you don't need to fight but then Pedal changes the convo into a talk about kicking Michelle out because she is the weakest and won't fight. Holly tells her she won't do it and goes to her bedroom. Pedal follows Holly to her room and while Holly tries to sleep Pedal yells in her face saying "This is the Sheller house bruh!" Holly's face turns red and she goes to attack. Episode Two: Time To Spice It Up. Pedal in an interview says she's ready to spice it up and get another fight on her record. This time Pedal turns around and socks Holly in the face which leaves a bruise in the aftermath. Pedal also pulls Holly's necklace choking her to the point where Holly's face turns purple and security has to intervein. The next day three producers confront the house and tell them that Pedal and Holly have three more days and then one of them is packing their bags. This has both cliques worried. The Triforce (Da'Sayya, Tea and Holly) all talk about how they need to make sure that Holly is kept calm and away from Pedal. The Warforce (Silver, Pedal and Bee) talk about how if Pedal is leaving then they are gonna make the girls lives horrible without breaking rules. That night at a bar the girls have fun while a singer titled The Roller sings Pedal starts to talk garbage and even throws a empty water bottle at her. The Roller than jumps down from the stage and fights her. Pedal tries to throw punches but The Roller gets her on the ground and pounds her till all the girls separate them. Episode Three: First Eviction. The episode picks up back at the house where a heated Pedal knows she's going home and starts to pack her things. The producers tell her that she will leave first thing in the morning. Pedal, Bee and Silver decide to do one more bad thing as a group, They all enter to the other girls room and grab Holly's mattress and throw it out the window into the pool, Holly sees them do it while sitting outside and runs up and fights Silver, Bee and Pedal at the same time. The next day The Roller comes to their house and states she is the new roomate and her name is Demitria but goes by Demi. When Demi chooses her room she gets Pedal's old bed. That night the girls get to go to a bar where drama starts with Demitria and Tea. Tea pays for the drinks the girls had and Demitria then buys another bottle to have some shots. Tea tells her that they were supposed to leave because the cab is waiting. Demi then starts to yell at her about being respectful and how she is lucky that she took Pedal down. Tea then tells her to calm down and just get to the cab. Demi then throws a drink in her face and Tea punches her in the nose which then the other girls seperate them. The next day the producers tell Tea she has to go home for the punch because it caused Demitria to need medical attention which she would be gone for a couple says. Michelle, Holly and Da'Sayya all tell her goodbye and help her pack and decide to make a pack that whoever is the new replacement they need to get on their side. The next day London Boxer arrives to the house as Tea's replacement. Episode Four: Turn Up! The episode picks up with London introducing herself to the cast. London watches the cast and waits for anyone to be rude to decide who her friends are. That night the cast goes to a bar where London brings her wild side out and starts to drink and dance. The other girls join her except Michelle who starts to feel awkward about being older and doesn't drink. She leaves the bar early before everyone else to sleep instead of partying. When the rest of the girls come back Bee, Demi and Silver go up to her room and pour the champagne they had in their fridge all over Michelle. Michelle gets up and starts to fight them. London sees this happening and holds Da'Sayya and Holly back and then jumps in to pull the girls apart. The next day Michelle calls for a house meeting and tells everyone she's going to leave because she feels she is too mature and doesn't want to seem like a bad mother infront of her daughter Kelsey. Bee questions why she even came here and Michelle said she wanted to meet new people to which Silver snaps back with a comment, "You met people but half of them don't like you." Michelle then runs up on Silver and pulls out some of her extensions and then goes up to pack. Da'Sayya, London and Holly help her pack and hug her as she enters the cab. Episode Five: The Bulldog Is Back Babes! The next day Orsel arrives to the house telling them that she is a new producer and is here to check out the house to know what goes on. She watches over the next few days and sees that the hous ebecomes more peaceful as the girls stay on their sides of the house. One day Demi confronts London about how she needs to join her side as #Team Replacements. London tells her it was messed up how she dumped the champagne over Michelle when she was trying to sleep. Demi then leaves and causes drama with Da'Sayya telling her that London called her fake. Da'Sayya then confronts London calling her a fake and a brat to which London truthfully denies. Da'Sayya says "If you want to talk crap then let's fight." London then puts her hair up and the girls fight. Demi then gets involved in the fight kicking Da'Sayya in the head and pucnhing London in the leg. Orsel tells the house that she was actually a bad girl but it was to test and see if anybody would try to rig the system by asking producers for stuff and to kcik someone out. She states she was Michelle's replacement to which all the girls were surprised by. The main three producers walk in and tell Demi she has to go for jumping Da'Sayya and London while they were fighting. Orsel then writes on he rnew picture that The Bulldog is Back Babes! The girls all find her as a new joy to the house. The next day when Demi leaves Sarissa arrives but when Sarissa and Demi cross paths as Sarissa walks in the house and Demi walks out Demi takes her suitcase and hits Sarissa over the head. At only 5'2 Sarissa instantly tries to fight back but Demi having the height smacks her down to the ground and kicks her. Demitria is then arrested after grabbing a knife out of her bag and threatening Sarissa with it. Sarissa and Orsel make a campfire for the girls to get to really know eachother. Bee tells the girls how she lost her best friend after her friend was arrested after being framed for a burglary and was killed in jail. Da'Sayya tellls the girls she lost a friend to suicide and always visits Iowa to do the Alive & Running Iowa to help prevent it. Holly tells everyone her sister was murdered in Nevada and every year she goes down the week she was murdered and donates money to the police department to prevent murders. London tells everyone that she was bullied in high school for being overweight which pushed her into anorexia to which she got so skinny she was put in a coma after passing out in school and hitting her head on the bathroom sink. Orsel tells them she was bullied because of her maltese accent when she moved to America when she was 9 and that's why she started to fall into depression. Sarissa tells them she lost her whole family in a shooting at a party that she chose not to go too because she was annoyed of her sister. Silver tells them her military experience. Episode Six: East versus West! Episode Seven: Women Down! Women Down! Episode Eight: Family Business. Episode Nine: Lovers. Episode Ten: The Final Mission. Reunion Category:Blog posts